Mimic (Dark Souls II)
'Mimics '''are an enemy in ''Dark Souls II. Long ago, there was a clan that was exiled for their avarice. In their exile, they were branded with a symbol of greed, and with it a curse. But, truly, suffering leads to great power, and the clan walks the earth still. Locations *Earthen Peak - Before the boss fight with Mytha, there's a staircase leading up. On the right there's a room blocked by poison pots. Break the pots and the room is filled with Poison Horn Beetles. The mimic chest will be in the center of the room. Drops the Dark Gauntlets and a Work Hook. *Iron Keep - Travel to the Ironhearth Hall bonfire, go across the metal bridge with the two Turtle Ironclad Knights and enter the room with Alonne Captains. Pull the lever to your left, then go up the stairs and along the platforms to the ladder that has been decended. Climb up and the mimic chest will be directly to your right. Drops the Dark Armor and a Lightning Winged Spear. *Doors of Pharros - Travel to the Grym's Respite bonfire and backtrack to the previous room with the Primal Knight and Gyrm Warrior. The mimic chest is to the right of the passage leading to the Grym's Respite bonfire. Drops the Dark Leggings and a Black Scorpion Stinger. *Aldia's Keep - The mimic chest is behind the Foregarden bonfire and against the keep wall. Drops the Dark Mask and a Sunset Staff. *Dragon Shrine - From the Shrine Entrance bonfire make your way up the stairs to the area with the the two Drakekeeper's. From the stairs head left and back, the mimic chest is the one cloest to you when you fall (if facing toward them it's the right side one). Drops ?? Description They are almost identical to the mimics of Dark Souls; in the way they pretend to be treasure chests and attack when the player opens them. Opening a mimic chest usually results in death. They do not respawn when killed, similar to their Dark Souls counterparts. Strategy Mimics can be countered in a multitude of ways. One way to tell the difference between a wooden chest and a mimic is to look at the front. If there is a lock, do not open it. If there's none, then it's a normal chest (but may be rigged with a trap). If a player attacks a normal chest, it won't display damage numbers like an enemy. Be careful, though, as chests can be destroyed, turning its contents into Rubbish. If it's a mimic, a health bar will appear, warning the player of danger. When a mimic is hit, it won't do anything for a few seconds before it stands up and attacks. Mimics are also weak to Lloyd's Talismans. These items will put the mimic in a sleepy state, slightly open. This way, the mimic is still alive, but the player can still grab the item inside and escape. Lloyd's Talismans can be used while the mimic is in chest form or awake. Notes *Mimics will respawn if you burn an ascetic. *Four of the Mimics in Dark Souls 2 each drop a piece of the Dark Set, similar in appearance to the Dark Set worn by the Darkwraiths of the first Dark Souls. *With the Tseldora Set and the Covetous Silver Serpent Ring equipped, it yields an exact 10,580 souls. *There is a Mimic disguised as a metal chest to the left upon entering Aldia's Keep. It will be to the left before you enter the keep. Gallery MimicDogThing.jpg|Mimic Attacking The Player Category:Dark Souls II: Enemies